


How much longer

by Evecore



Series: Stray Kids Piss Chronicles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caught, Desperation, Locked In, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evecore/pseuds/Evecore
Summary: Jeongin has been bad enough for Chan to lock him into his room while they were having fun. They forgot that both, Seungmin and his extremely weak bladder were both stuck with him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids Piss Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053812
Kudos: 70





	How much longer

"Innie~" Seungmin whined, making his way into his room and closing the door behind him. "Please make space so we can cuddle."

Jeongin made a tsk sound with his tongue while he wasn't even able to hide a smile. Seungmin slipped beside him under the covers and hugged the younger. 

The Hyungs wanted to go out to bowl.  Jeongin fucked up earlier that day though, got into a fight with Hyunjin so the two of them had to stay in their room for an hour . 

"We're going Jeongin, Hyunjin." Chan exclaimed and checked to see if Jeongin was still inside the room. The younger  just hummed in approval without even looking up and Chan closed the door behind him.

Then it hit him. Seungmin was still inside his room as well. 

"Chan, wait!" Jeongin wanted to run to the shut door before it was too late, but Seungmin dozed off on his shoulder. It was too late anyways, the older hadn't heard him. 

With a metallic  Click  the door  was locked .

But whatever. What would one hour and  maybe a few extra minutes do to them? 

Jeongin sighed before he remembered something else. He hadn't gone to the bathroom since that morning. As he recalled it, a familar warmth started to  gradually pool in his abdomen already. But, Jeongin was an adult, he could survive this. 

The youngest looked over and focused on Seungmin's soft face instead.  His features all harmonizing together with beams of lights from between the blinds shining onto them . Jeongin sighed, sad he had to ruin it, but shook him  gently anyways. Soon Seungmin's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?" Seungmin said before he stretched and sat up. Jeongin's shoulder was still warm from the weight that laid on it  just seconds ago.

"What's up? Is everyone gone already?" Seungmin asked.

"Uh... yeah."

"So?" Seungmin said, a small smile showing on his still tired face. "What's the problem? We can have fun too!"

"It's, well..." Jeongin swallowed, not sure how he'd phrase the following part. "I feel bad that you couldn't go because of me now and uh... they kind of locked us in here."

Seungmin tilted his head, his lips formed into an 'O'.  Suddenly , he laughed out loud.

"What? You're not mad?" Jeongin said and tried to force a chuckle as well until Seungmin looked at him. 

"Nah." The older stood up from the bed before walking towards Jeongin's closet. "I actually looked forward to play some games with you again!"

Jeongin flinched. Games?

Then Seungmin reached underneath Jeongin's closet to pull out a game of Uno from underneath .  Proudly he showed it off to the younger. "Remembered where you hid it."

Jeongin sighed in relief before standing up as well. Seungmin sat down crosslegged on the floor and soon the youngest followed.  It was  relatively cold underneath them in comparison to the cuddly bed they came from, but this should work too .

Soon Seungmin took out  all of the cards, threw the instructions to some corner and started to mix them. The two of them would be playing with a deck of 7 cards. 

Only when both of them had  all of their cards, Jeongin took a look at his own. He couldn't hide a giggle as he saw that he had two +4s and one +2. Lucky he. 

Meanwhile Seungmin remained pokerfaced. He nodded towards Jeongin to sign him that he got the honor of being first. Immediately he put a matching card on top of the other.

And the game went well, Seungmin even seemed to be winning until Jeongin played his first +4. Seungmin laughed in an evil manner and  simply put an identical one on top. Jeongin faked his frustration, acted as if he didn't have another one of these in his hands. 

Seungmin  nearly screamed when Jeongin did the unthinkable.

He made Seungmin draw a whole 12 cards.

Jeongin broke out in hysteric laughter, but that  one particular shift of positions made him moan in pain  all of a sudden . His bladder seemed as if it wanted to play with them. Seungmin stopped drawing to look at the younger in concern. 

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Jeongin nodded. "I  just kind of need to use the bathroom, but it's alright."

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

And Jeongin nodded before they both started to play again. 

The two played more rounds of Uno. It was so much fun, but to Jeongin's dismay it grew more and more uncomfortable by every second. 

At some point he couldn't ignore the stinging pain in his guts anymore. He hissed and crossed his legs, squeezing them together  in order to avoid any piss leaking. 

Seungmin of course noticed this and laid his cards down.

"Is it that bad?" The older asked and sighed in sympathy. Jeongin could do nothing more than to  just nod. 

He hadn't felt like that in a long time and will thank the gods when they'd finally move dorms so there'd be more than one bathroom . 

"Do you  perhaps have a empty bottle around here?"

And  just the mention of water made him squirt a little bit into his underwear. This was getting critical.

"I-i don't know, can you please look- Fuck I need to pee so bad." Jeongin whined.

Seungmin didn't say any more, stood up and searched through the room to find anything, a bottle, a glass, a vase for god's sake, but without success . Then Seungmin had another idea. He opened Jeongin's closet and aha! There it was. A fresh towel.

A question mark formed over Jeongin's head and Seungmin sensed it. 

" Just pee on this?"

But Jeongin shook his head. "It'll soak through. I don't want a mess on the new carpet- shit seungmin help."

Jeongin put squished his hands between his thighs and squirmed.  Maybe Seungmin would've found another solution quicker if the sight that unfolded in front of him wasn't so  strangely erotic .

There was only one idea left in Seungmin's mind. 

"Jeongin."

The younger looked towards him with blissed out eyes. Seungmin kneeled on the floor,  similarly to how Jeongin did in the forest a month ago. The youngers eyes grew when he realized what was about to come.

"Pee on me." Seungmin said and  just held his breath.

Jeongin's heart skipped a beat. Again? He wouldn't survive this. Besides, wouldn't this be as messy as  just peeing on the towel?

"I know what you're thinking, but like, if you do it in my mouth it won't be as dirty." Seungmin chuckled  awkwardly .

The younger hesitated, but finally agreed in the end. He felt like he didn't had a choice, if he didn't do this his pants would  be soaked soon.  And even though Jeongin was into watersports, it didn't mean he liked the uncomfortable feeling of wet fabric clinging onto him . 

Jeongin stood up. He pulled his sweatpants down to reveal his cock and Seungmin got more nervous. He'd never even thought about it until last month. Pissing on someone may be one thing, though  being pissed on is another. While his mind  was conflicted , his dick grew inside his pants.

"Are you sure?" Jeongin said before he started anything.  Normally he would've been  unbelievably shy about this, but now his desperation was much bigger than anything imaginable .

"Yes." Seungmin said before taking another deep breath. He opened his mouth and shifted closer to the youngers dick. 

This time, it was only seconds until the stream started  practically shooting out. It caught Seungmin off-guard, but he wasn't disgusted at all. As soon as the older got used to the salty, almost neutral taste, he started to enjoy it. His hard-on actually throbbed in his pants.

All that happened while Jeongin was sighing in relief, even threw his head back a few times. Emptying his bladder and that into Seungmin? Orgasms were nothing compared to this.

But then  suddenly , Seungmin closed his mouth.  Jeongin  was surprised , the still going stream hitting Seungmin's hoodie and a bit of the floor underneath . He struggled to stop the stream for a second, but once he did so he checked in on the other.

"I'm sorry, needed to swallow. Will clean that later."  Seungmin said, wiped his mouth and giggled before positioning Jeongin's penis towards his open mouth again . He holds it in place, his hand placed over Jeongin's, and looked up at him with shimmering brown eyes. 

If Jeongin didn't have to pee that bad, he'd come right and then. He understood Seungmin now, ruining someone with your piss can be so arousing. Not like Jeongin wasn't aware of that fact before this. After all, he was the one who  technically started this. 

Soon, the stream began flowing again.  Even though it was harder to control than he  originally thought, Jeongin tried to stop the pee, or at least weaken it so they wouldn't repeat the same mistake . 

And after 30 seconds of pure bliss, the stream died down. Three final spurts and Jeongin was empty. He ruffled Seungmin's head, thinking that this was it.  Suddenly , Seungmin pulled Jeongin down to his knees as well.

The older grabbed the nape of Jeongin's and kissed him. Jeongin  was shocked . Not only was this  basically his first kiss, but it was also so dirty, so messy, so  good.  It tasted like lust and urine. 

In the middle of it, Seungmin guided his hand towards Jeongin's and guided it to his crotch. He pressed it onto his clothed erection and Jeongin felt how  painfully hard Seungmin was. He moaned into his mouth. 

Then, Seungmin broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them for a second. 

"This is your fault, Yang Jeongin. I'm like that because of you. Please take responsibility." Seungmin said with a low voice and it  just turned Jeongin on even more, if that was even possible. 

But the younger did so.  He pulled down Seungmin's boxer,  just enough so his hard-on would spring out, all while looking straight into Seungmins eyes .  Before touching it though, Jeongin pulled down his own joggers on a similar height as Seungmin's . 

Seungmin got the signal and wrapped his hand around the others dick. Jeongin mirrored the action and soon they were jerking each other off. 

"Fuck." Seungmin moaned. He moved his hips, rolled them at the same pace as Jeongin stroked him. 

Jeongin didn't realize he drooled a bit, the pleasure numbing his mind.  He wasn't sure if he could enjoy masturbating  normally after that session with his best friend . Or, whatever they were. 

"A-ah Jeongin, I'm gonna-" and without another warning, Seungmin spilled all over Jeongin's hand and the floor . Jeongin followed soon after, his knees shaking from the intensity. 

"Jeongin?" Oh no.

"I'm here to say I am sorry for-" soon the lock of the door clicked and a clueless Hyunjin walked in, about to see the state they were both in .

But they both froze.  Neither of them moved, their dicks still in each others hands, the piss stain still prominent on Seungmin's grey hoodie . Not to mention the still lingering smell in the air. This was it. Fuck.

"Oh." Hyunjin said. "Y-you two? And, what the hell? I-"

Hyunjin seemed confused, taken aback. Disgusted? Jeongin didn't hope for the latter. The blonde boy  just covered his eyes. 

"Jeongin, we need to talk. Meet me in the bathroom in an hour or... whatever time you two need." And with that, Hyunjin was gone.

The two of them looked at the still open door in awe. That was until Seungmin tried to ease the tension. 

"Well, that's awkward." He chuckled before pressing a little peck on Jeongin's sweaty forehead. "Come on, let's take a shower. I will help you clean up."

Jeongin agreed to it. Yet, he  was embarassed and curious about what Hyunjin had to say. He would find out soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> when there aren't enough skz pee fics around so you decide to take matters into your own hand.
> 
> Yes, this is gonna have a continuation hehe


End file.
